


Never On Your Own

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Countries Using Human Names, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5069050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When beloved husband and father, Lukas dies, Matthias and Emil must cope with loneliness together in this Hetalia AU featuring APH Denmark and Iceland. (Fluff, unless requested smut)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never On Your Own

We were young and in love, anything but reckless, and knew what we wanted. We had a lovely child, a darling place in Trondheim, and knew that nothing would destroy our family. At least, that is what we told ourselves. Norway, we all agreed, was a safe place, other than if we were not careful, we could easily freeze to death. I think Matthias and Emil would know better than to take off their clothes and roll around in the snow. Not one to think things through,  _anything_   _but_   _reckless_. As Emil grew more and more each year, so did the flood and snow warnings. I had always been the one to take precautions and go to Uncle Berwald's during those few weeks, as we did have a house near an inlet. That one time I convinced myself to assume it was going to be a mild winter, I was wrong. It was the climax. Of course, the next year, the snow would be so light, but I wouldn't get to live to see it. Honestly, I cannot remember how I died, or how devastated my family was.

All I remember is the cold, and looking up to the cloudy sky through a limpid window, silence giving me the warm embrace into the opaque darkness.

The sun hit my eyelids, forcing a hand over my face to block the light out, but it never worked. I was always to see right through my hand or any limb. I was transparent, and never to be seen again, but didn't know it at the time. I thought it was because I was hallucinating, or I needed water, my mind clearly was not working. I swam up to the surface, to see the destruction of the city and of the surrounding houses, debris scattered across the top of the water, peacefully floating wood from the homes of our neighbors, and our place. Our place was not there. It was not intact, it was not whole. In fact, it was quite broken. I swam over to the wrecked building, the sun rising up more from the distant mountains. I climbed into what used to be the downstairs living room, seeing the remains of photos and toys in a somber yet disappointed manner. Morosely, I walked to the street through the entryway that once held our door, now lying on the ground a few meters away.  _Where was my family?_

I sat down on the porch, watching the sun slowly move across the sky, waiting for it to dip into the ocean to the west. Somehow, the sun never hurt my eyes, as I started longingly into the light, not knowing where Matthias and Emil were, or if I would ever see their sweet faces again. Maybe all the times we had gone to Berwalds had trained them to go to his house in case of an emergency, especially since he lived less than 10 hours away. Oh well, if they were here I would have seen them. The whole city appears evacuated anyways.

How long had I stayed there, gazing contently each day, waiting to someone to come up and say, "Where were you?" and "I missed you!". Waiting contently. No other words but those, knowing that someone would come. The silence for the first few days was unbearable. I longed for touch and new smells, or perhaps the old one of Emil, Matthias, and possibly Berwald. Questions popped in my head, all rooting from the same question, _"How many more days should I wait?"_

Things like hunger or normal human things never seemed to bother me somehow, but I refused to question it. There was no need, as there was no command. No grumble of the stomach, no need to go to the bathroom, just the need to wait.

Possibly a week went by before I saw the few signs of human life as my neighbors looked at the wreckage, a few taking pictures, walking right by me. I try to call out to them, but all of them were too consumed into their houses to see me. But I were not to move. Not until they came. They would notice me. They would care.

Finally the waiting was over when the red Koenigsegg drove up, with the devastated faces of the three I yearned for. Berwald was pale in the face, eyes wide, mouth agape. Matthias was already out of the car, screaming my name. Our son was crying. I ran up to Emil and told him to stop crying. He avoided my eye contact and continued to stare blankly, tears dripping from his eyes. I go to Matthias, who was still screaming my name, and walked in front of him. He didn't see me. He didn't stop screaming. He didn't stop searching. He walked right through me.

This whole time, I knew I was dead. I just never accepted it. 


End file.
